


History Repeats

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (shocking amiright?), Alpha Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jon, Sleight/Brief Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: "Our pup," he said, so quite Robb thought he had imagined it. But he wasn't imagining both of Jon's hands over his own.He smiled, bright, tears in his own stormy eyes. "Our pup," he repeated, before sinking to his knees before Jon. He pushed up the others shirt to press a kiss to his stomach, wrapping his arms around Jon's middle as he looked up at him.





	History Repeats

* * *

Robb came into the tent, pale and looking almost sick as he faced Jon; the omega was in the middle of disrobing to change into his sleep clothes. His torso bare, he was unable to hide how his stomach was just slightly rounded. Thankfully, hid back was turned, and he pulled his shirt on in hopes that Robb wouldn't notice. He knew what his one time lover had likely come to him about, though, and that it didn't matter if Robb had seen him or not.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice a touch too defensive, turning to face Robb, his shirt fitting loose enough around his frame to conceal his secret.

Robb took three long strides toward him, reaching out to put one hand on his shoulder and draw him close to bury his face in his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent; it had changed, no longer that of an untouched omega. He rested his other hand on Jon's stomach, the slight curve fitting easily into his palm.

"So it's true, then," he said, pulling away from Jon to look at him with wide eyes, as if he didn't truly believe it. He was looking at Jon like he was waiting for him to confirm it; he wouldn't believe it until Jon did.

"I suppose it is," Jon said evenly, taking a step back, then another, until he was out of Robb's reach. It wasn't as though he feared his half-brother would strike him--never, Robb would never, especially now when doing such would be a risk to his pup--but the years had taught Jon to be wary of the temper of alphas, especially where pups and bastards were concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to?"

Jon didn't have an answer for either questions. Not ones that he was willing to say, not ones that wouldn't hurt Robb. But then, Robb was already hurt that Jon had concealed this for so long, and his expression was showing even more hurt the longer Jon refused to answer him.

"How long?" he asked instead as the silence stretched out between them, sickening and oppressive.

"About three months, I think."

"And you're sure...?"

"The pup is yours. I've..." He'd been with a handful of others since that night he'd been with Robb, but he was certain. "I've been careful. I never forget to drink my tea. Accept when we... well."

They had been so foolish that night. The first true battle--and first victory--that either had experienced. They had celebrated with the others of the army, before finding themselves in the woods, amongst the trees where no one would hear them. It seemed only right that they would find themselves laying amongst the long, soft grass, shedding their clothes in an attempt to get away from the heat that had been caused by the alcohol. Jon had disrobed first, omegas naturally running hotter than their alpha counterparts. Robb had soon followed suit, until they were both clothed in nothing but their trousers and boots.

With adrenaline still pumping through their veins, the battle-lust not yet worn off began to transform into a different kind of lust. The kind that had hands exploring places they had no business being, followed by soft lips and sharp teeth worrying flesh that shouldn't have been tasted.

It was a blur, mostly. The sound of slick skin sliding against slick skin, pounding heartbeats and rushing blood, moans and gasps and cries ringing out like steel in the quiet forest, the sound of the army nothing but a murmur in the distance. Jon had been left with bruises on his hips for days, his neck and shoulder ravaged by bite marks. But as he was not in heat, none of them took, and slowly they faded into nothing but hazy memory. A part of Jon wished they had stayed, wanting proof that that night--their night--had really happened. He had gotten his wish, a permanent reminder that now led to this current situation.

"And you're keeping it," Robb said. It wasn't a question, and he wouldn't dare suggest otherwise. He wasn't suggesting or implying otherwise, merely having to say it aloud as he was processing the information. Still, Jon took yet another step back, the space of half a tent between them as he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach with a harsh snarl.

"Of course I am. You may not want my pup, but I do." My pup, not ours. Robb looked as if he had been struck by Jon's words.

"I never said that. I haven't even--I don't know what I want." He just wanted to go home, with his family intact and with him and safe. Jon was part of his family, and their pup too, now. Jon, however, didn't look convinced, teeth still bared. It was something he had directed at Theon many times, but never had he threatened Robb that way. Few omegas would ever dare bare their teeth to an alpha as Jon was now.

"I know you don't want this. Any of it."

Robb went to move forward, and Jon looked as if he would draw his sword and run Robb through. Robb decided he would take the risk, coming until he was half a step before Jon. He wanted to reach out to the man, but he refrained. His touch would not be welcomed, not right now.

"I know I want you," he said, his heart aching when Jon still appeared to not believe him. "And I... well, this isn't an ideal situation. We're in the middle of a war, but gods' be good I won't abandon you and--your pup." He barely corrected himself before saying what he wished to vocalize. The correction was bitter on his tongue, but he swallowed that bitterness when he saw Jon relax, just a bit, leaning forward just slightly. It was almost imperceptible, a slight sway. His body and subconscious wanted to be with Robb, near him and touching him. Slowly, Robb lifted his hand to rest delicately against Jon's cheek. When the omega leaned into the touch just so with a quiet hum, his eyes fluttering closed, Robb lifted his other to lay against his neck. He rested his forehead against Jon's, closing his own eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again, voice soft.

"I couldn't."

"You could have. You chose not to."

Jon was silent for a long time, tense and still. Then, one of his arms came up to wrap around Robb's shoulders, the other still around his middle between them. "I have been a ruin on one man's honor already. I wouldn't be the same for you." There was more to it, though. Just as Ned Stark had been bound by honor to take in him, Robb would be compelled to do the same. The noble young lord following in his father's footsteps, siring a bastard.

But more than that, Robb would either be honor bound to take Jon as his mate, which was entirely unlikely, or more likely banish him from his presence forever. Jon may only be three months with child, but he could already feel love for his pup, and he didn't think he would survive being separated from them. Or from Robb, who he had always been so close to all his life, despite their differences and occasional quarrels.

"Do you honestly believe my honor means more to me that this?" He asked, lowering one hand to rest next to Jon's over his stomach. "Than what we could have?"

"We can't have anything. You're a lord, meant to be mated to some lady. Not a bastard."

"I don't care what I'm meant to do, only what I have done. I've done this, and I'll be damned if I leave you alone to care for this pup."

Jon could feel tears prick at his eyes. He blamed it on the hormones, they had made him so much more weepy than he was before. But he knew it was really from being so overcome with his emotions that they were beginning to manifest into physical form, spilling over in the form of tears.

"Our pup," he said, so quite Robb thought he had imagined it. But he wasn't imagining both of Jon's hands over his own.

He smiled, bright, tears in his own stormy eyes. "Our pup," he repeated, before sinking to his knees before Jon. He pushed up the others shirt to press a kiss to his stomach, wrapping his arms around Jon's middle as he looked up at him.

"I love you," he said. "Both of you."

Jon wound his fingers into Robb's auburn curls, looking at him with such fondness in his eyes that it made his heart ache. "We're going to figure this out," he promised, because as much as he wished it was so, it wasn't as easy as just taking Jon as his mate and having everything turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the middle of the nigh but fuck it this won'teave me alone. Bonding Time seriously tripped my switch for Omega Jon, and there may be an influx of omega Jon fics for the next few weeks :p


End file.
